


Как трудно быть влюблённым

by darandna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darandna/pseuds/darandna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок влюбляется в Джона с первого взгляда. К несчастью, в эмоциях Шерлок полный профан, и в разговорах с Джоном он весь трясётся, тупит и заикается. В то время как все вокруг распевают, как Шерлок умён, Джон лишь изумляется – неужели они говорят об одном и том же Шерлоке Холмсе? Потому что тот Шерлок, которого он знает, едва может связать два слова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как трудно быть влюблённым

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Is A Much More Capricious Communicator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599280) by [guns_and_poses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guns_and_poses/pseuds/guns_and_poses). 



Этот молодой человек толком ничего не говорит — ни «здравствуйте», ни хотя бы «спасибо». Он лишь берёт предложенный Джоном телефон, затем пялится на него так долго, что становится неловко, и, наконец, выдаёт:   
— Загар.

— Что, простите?

— Вы загорели. Ваше лицо, — говорит незнакомец. — И ваши руки, — добавляет он, как будто это придаст смысла его невесть к чему относящемуся заявлению.

— Оу, — Джон удивлённо моргает, сбитый с толку. — Да, я совсем недавно вернулся в Лондон после службы в Афга…

— …нистане! — подхватывает молодой человек. — Именно это я и собирался сказать.

— Оу, — повторяет Джон, потому что это звучит не так грубо, как «Ну конечно…»

Джон слышит, как где-то позади распахивается дверь, и в лабораторию входит девушка с кружкой кофе. Кружку она протягивает молодому человеку, но тот не берёт её, хотя и произносит:  
— А, Молли. Кофе. Спасибо.

Он до сих пор пялится на Джона и даже не шевелится, когда девушка, Молли, говорит с беспокойством:  
— Шерлок, я так поняла, ты хотел кофе, — она настойчиво суёт ему кружку, пока молодой человек, чьё имя, судя по всему, Шерлок, не берёт её, даже не глядя.

— Кофе! — вдруг восклицает он.

— Кофе? — вторит ему Джон, вскидывая глаза на Молли. Она нервно улыбается в ответ и пожимает плечами.

— Я бы хотел выпить кофе, — сконфузившись, поясняет Шерлок.

Джон переводит взгляд на кружку в его руке — от тёмной жидкости ещё исходит пар:  
— А по-вашему что, не кофе разве?

Шерлок смотрит на кружку так, словно только что узнал о её существовании. Он хмурится:  
— Нет. То есть да. То есть нет, это не… — он слишком поспешно ставит кружку на стол, и кофе выплёскивается через край. — Я имел в виду, порой люди пьют кофе.

— А… да, — соглашается Джон, хотя «да» звучит, скорее, как вопрос. — Думаю, так оно и есть.

Шерлок морщится и мотает головой:  
— Я интересовался, не хотите ли вы кофе.

— Я могу приготовить ещё кофе, — предлагает Молли и поворачивается к выходу.

— Нет! — внезапно выкрикивает Шерлок, с интонацией человека, пытающегося предупредить пешехода о несущемся на него автобусе.

— Нет? — хором переспрашивают Джон и Молли.

Глаза Шерлока расширяются:  
— Разве что вы хотите кофе сейчас? Хотите? А то я могу сходить и…

Джон хватает Шерлока за руку, чтобы остановить его:  
— На самом деле, я пил кофе совсем недавно.

Шерлок таращится на удерживающую его руку. Джон отпускает его, опасаясь про себя, не обидел ли он парня, ухватив его так грубо. Когда Шерлок поднимает взгляд, Джон виновато улыбается ему:  
— Но, в любом случае, спасибо за предложение.

Джон думает, что пялиться сильнее уже невозможно, но Шерлоку каким-то образом это удаётся.

— Я играю на скрипке, когда думаю. Не то чтобы я думаю, только когда играю. Я вообще много думаю. На самом деле, я всё время думаю.

Джон переводит взгляд на Майка, чьи брови изогнулись так, будто Шерлок только что сказал: «А я теперь морж. Гу-гу-гу!» Нахмурившись, Майк подаётся вперёд и начинает рассматривать бутыльки, с которыми Шерлок работал, проверяя этикетки, насколько понимает Джон. Джон делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем вновь ринуться в бой:  
— Это… славно. Мне нравится скрипка.

Джону невдомёк, отчего Шерлок выглядит таким ошеломлённым, словно в комнату заскочил клоун и стукнул его молотом по голове.

— Вам правда нравится?

Интересно, думает Джон, действительно ли этот Шерлок потихоньку придвигается к нему, или же ему так только кажется?  
— Ну да, — отвечает он, удивляясь, что, собственно, в этом такого. — Звучит заманчиво.

Уголки губ Шерлока дёргаются вверх, складываясь в нечто, что, по мнению Джона, заслуживает премии за Самую Нескладную Улыбку, (если бы такая премия существовала). Улыбка исчезает, как только Шерлок выдавливает из себя следующую фразу:  
— Порой, — он прочищает горло, — имея в виду время от времени, я не говорю по целым дням. Хотя временами я говорю довольно много. Но «довольно много» — это не слишком много. Просто больше, чем в те дни, когда я вообще молчу. Я хочу сказать, это совершенно приемлемое количество говорения.

— Шерлок, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? — спрашивает Молли в тот момент, как Майк говорит:  
— Шерлок, у тебя всё в порядке?

— Соседи, — выпаливает Шерлок, игнорируя их слова.

— Соседи? — переспрашивает Джон, стараясь уловить нить стремительно изменившейся беседы.

— Да, мне нужен сосед. И Вам нужен. Мы должны стать соседями, — похоже, Шерлок замечает, что неосознанно продвигается вперёд, и отступает на пару шагов. — Я имею в виду, мы могли бы стать соседями. Если Вы хотите.

О. Вот оно. Майк за этим его сюда и привёл. Хотя это странновато, думает Джон, предлагать такое, когда они только встретились. Большинство людей со здравым смыслом для начала хоть чуточку узнают друг о друге. Вдруг они вообще не уживутся вместе? Это будет… опрометчиво. Джон оглядывается на Майка:  
— Ты рассказал ему обо мне?

Но Майк не отвечает. Он смотрит на Шерлока так, словно тот только что станцевал чечётку, припевая: «Ай да парень-паренёк, В этом парне виден прок!» Интересно, друзья Шерлока всегда так на него смотрят? Во всяком случае, в Джоне проснулось любопытство:  
— Откуда вы узнали, что мне нужен сосед?

Шерлок приосанивается, и на короткий миг он даже принимает вид умный и влиятельный.

— Я присмотрел одно местечко в центре Лондона, — говорит он, и расслабленно опирается рукой на столешницу. Точнее, мог бы расслабленно опереться, не соскользни его рука с края стола. Покачнувшись, он чуть было не вляпывается в собственный эксперимент. Издав звук, показавшийся Джону сдавленным рычанием, он выпрямляется.

— Встретимся там завтра вечером в семь, — Шерлок бросается к выходу, тараторя на ходу. — Простите, должен бежать. Кажется, я забыл… что-то… где-то…

От неожиданности Джон теряет дар речи. Шерлок странный и сбивающий с толку, хаотичный, можно сказать. Однако Джону нравится его непредсказуемость. Да и дружелюбный он, по крайней мере, по отношению к Джону. Так что он не против разделить с ним квартиру. В конце концов, ему необходимо где-то жить, а вечера в компании могут пойти Джону на пользу, даже если разговоры с соседом будут похожи на невнятную мешанину слов.

Но этот Шерлок также производит впечатление человека слабоумного, что может осложнить их долговременное соседство. Поэтому Джон кричит ему вдогонку:  
— Вот так просто?

Шерлок тормозит на полушаге:  
— Что так просто?

Мда, глуповат, заключает Джон. Или же крайне забывчив, если считает, что сказал всё, что требуется.

— Мы ничего друг о друге не знаем, — терпеливо, но доброжелательно объясняет Джон, чтобы Шерлок вник в проблему. — Я не знаю, где мы встречаемся. Я даже имени вашего не знаю.

Шерлок смотрит на него взглядом, который Джон затрудняется истолковать. Может, он, наконец, прольёт свет на то, как догадался, что Джону нужен сосед. Или его сейчас стошнит. Судя по всему, оба варианта одинаково возможны. Шерлок делает глубокий вздох, но итоге произносит только:  
— Имя Шерлок Холмс, адрес 221Б Бейкер Стрит, — на миг его лицо искажается, и Джон думает, что что-то попало мистеру Холмсу в глаз. Шерлок удручённо вздыхает и мямлит что-то вроде «до завтра» по пути к двери. Он уже шагает за порог, но затем вновь врывается внутрь:  
— Я просто… забыл пальто, — говорит он, и Джон замечает его покрасневшие щёки.

Мистер Холмс пересекает комнату, отдаёт Джону его телефон, влезает в пальто, подхватывает шарф, роняет его, снова подхватывает, и через минуту вновь покидает помещение. Фалды его пальто защемляет дверью, он выдёргивает их и топает по коридору со скоростью человека, спасающегося из горящего здания.

Джон остаётся приходить в себя после встречи и удивляться, как умудрился Майк Стэмфорд, спокойный и разумный человек, сдружиться с таким нервным и, насколько Джон может судить, слегка не-в-себе человеком. Он смотрит на Майка, ожидая объяснений, но тот лишь ошеломлённо смотрит на него в ответ.

— Никогда, — говорит он, — никогда его таким не видел.


End file.
